I Won't Be There
by BigT-Seville
Summary: Alvin gets involved with a bad crowd and Simon desperately tries to get bring him back. But when Alvin ends up in hospital from a bad effect from a drug. Will simon still be there to pull him through. TWO-SHOT. PART 2 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's my latest edition. Hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks :) **

**The chipmunks are 16 in this fic **

It was a sunny Friday at West Eastman High and the chipmunks were in the dinner hall with their counterparts, the chipettes, seated around the same table. A heated conversation was in occurrence between Alvin and Simon and the rest of the gang watched in awe. "The point is that I don't like you hanging around those jerks, Alvin." Simon half-yelled, discretely pointing a thumb over his shoulder to a group of 4 trouble makers who had taken Alvin under their wing as such, after they saw him make the touchdown of the season in last weeks game. The gang stood up and ambled out of the dinner hall, laughing and joking.

Alvin's face contorted into a frown and barked back at Simon. "Those jerks are my friends, Simon. And their better friends to me than you're being."

Simon frustratedly pinch the bridge of his nose over his glasses and sighed, lowering his voice. "I'm not trying to be your friend, Alvin I'm trying to look out for you. I'm trying to do what is best for you by trying to persuade you not to hang around with those dicks."

"You're not the boss of me, Simon. I'll hang around with who I want. You're just jealous because I'm friends with the most popular group in the school." Alvin retorted sitting back in his chair, smirking as he folded his arms.

"Alvin, I can't even begin to explain how ridiculous you sound." groaned Simon, clearly beginning to lose his temper. This statement made Alvin cross and he quickly stood up and slammed his fists down on the table. His chair slid backwards and fell over. Alvin's face folded into a fierce look of anger. "No, you're the ridiculous one. I'll hang around with whoever the fuck I want and you can't do nothing to stop me!". Half the room turned and watched as Alvin threw his bag over his shoulder and burst through the exit of the canteen. The rest that were seated around the table sat in a statuesque fashion in stunned silence.

Alvin silently wandered the corridors of the school with his face creased into a sincere frown. "He can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with." Alvin said to himself, quietly. "Just because he doesn't have friends, doesn't mean he gets to pick mine."

Alvin walked briskly down the corridor with his hood up and his hands in the large pocket of his hoodie. As he was about to swing open a door to exit the building, Alvin heard his name being called over the noise of the buzzing corridor. He stopped abruptly and turned around. He saw one of his "bad friends", as Simon referred to them, walking through the crowded corridor towards him. He could tell by the distinct, gruff voice that it was Marco. He reached Alvin and they fist bumped. "What's up, A-man, you're lookin' a little vexed." Marco questioned, lightly hitting Alvin just below his shoulder.

"Ah it's nothin'. Just my nerdy brother getting on my back about shit." Alvin replied, trying to brush the question off as nothing.

Marco raised an eyebrow. He could tell he was angrier than he was letting on. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he'd have to be persistent.

"Come on, Alvin, I know it's more than that. I've never seen you this pissed." Marco said, determined to get to the root of Alvin's anger.

Alvin sighed. He knew he wasn't getting away from this. "He thinks I'm getting involved with a bad crowd and that you're trouble-makers."

Marco tutted in annoyance. "Don't worry about it A-Don, he's just jealous like 90% of the people in school who wanna be like us."

"Yeah, that's it." Alvin nodded.

Marco looked around to see if there were any teachers in earshot then leaned in towards Alvin. "Hey, I know what will calm you down."

"What?" Alvin questioned curiously.

"How about you come for a smoke round the back of the bike shed." Marco answered with a mischievous smile on his face.

Alvin instantly felt uneasy and nervous. He had never smoked before and this was the first time he had ever been offered in the time that he had been befriended by the crew. Not wanting to be a wuss, Alvin accepted the offer with a nod. He knew this would earn him points in the group.

After a short walk to the other end of the playground, they arrived at the graffiti covered bike sheds. Alvin and Marco walked around the back to find the group of people that Simon had slated. Carlos, Nico and Rory.

"'Sup, Alvin." Nico greeted. The others simply fist bumped Alvin. Carlos reached into his back pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes, offering them to each person. The offer came to Alvin and he reluctantly removed the cigarette from its box. He was nervous and had never smoked before but if he wanted to belong to this group then he would have to join in. He placed the end in his mouth and Rory offered to light it. Alvin accepted and he held the flame to the tip of the cigarette. He drew a breath in, filling his lungs with smoke then exhaled. Alvin couldn't help but notice how relax he felt in the action.

The rest of the chipmunks where leaving the dinner hall to go to their next class Simon looked up and pondered for a moment. "Jeanette..." he asked looking at his bespectacled counterpart. "What class is next."

"You're favourite class on the whole timetable." Jeanette answered sarcastically.

Simon instantly frowned. "Gym." He groaned. "I'll meet you there, I need to get my gym kit out of my moped."

Simon turned on his heels, as the others carried on, and made his way out of the door to the bike shed that his moped sat beside. He reached his vehicle and continuously cursed under his breath as he lifted the seat of his moped to retrieve his gym bag. As the blue-clad chipmunk was about to lock the bike up, he heard a voice coming from behind the shed. Then another distinct voice that he knew all to well. He quietly snook around the side of the bike shed and slowly poked his head round the corner. His jaw dropped as he watched Alvin lift the cigarette to his lips and take a drag. Simon was shocked. Quietly and quickly he moved away from his position and bolted across the yard to his lesson

A few minutes later the group had finished their cigarettes and discarded the butt in a nearby bush. Carlos turned to Alvin and spoke. "There's a party tomorrow at 29 Baker Street. You wanna be part of this group, you need to be there."

"Yeah course, I'll be there." Alvin almost shouted back. He was overflowing with excitement.

After school, Alvin made his way home separate to the group. He casually walked down the street with a cigarette in his mouth, courtesy of Carlos, occasionally removing it from his lips to exhale the smoke. As he neared his house he flicked the butt into the road and walked up the path. As he opened the door he was greeted by Dave

"Hi, Alvin. Good day at school?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Alvin replied cautiously.

"I understand that you and Simon had an argument." Dave said with a slight frown appearing.

Alvin hesitated. 'Where is Dave going with this' he thought. 'Does he know about me smoking'.

He gathered his thought and gave a reply. " Yeah, but what's new." He walked past Dave and into the kitchen. On the way past, something caught Dave's nose. He turned to his son frowning in wonderment. "Alvin, why do you smell of cigarette smoke?"

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and his heart began racing. "Shit." He whispered to himself, almost inaudibly. He racked his brain and quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, I was walking home with one of my friends who was smoking." he said, trying his hardest not to sound nervous.

"Oh okay, I'd be so disappointed if you smoked, not to mention how angry I'd be. It's a horrible habit." Dave rambled with a frown.

"No way, Dave I'd never smoke. It's nasty." Alvin agreed, almost shaking with nervousness.

"It's good to know I can trust you, son." Smiled Dave putting a loving hand on his shoulder."

Alvin felt a pang of guilt go through him. Dave being mad at him didn't bother him. It's when a parent says they are disappointed that hurts the most.

Alvin desperately had to get away from Dave before he slipped up and gave a clue away. "Anyway, Dave I've got a tonne of homework to do so-err, I'm gonna get right on it." He said, excusing himself from the room.

"Oh ah... Okay, Alvin see you at dinner." Dave was slightly confused at Alvin's behaviour. He normally left homework to the last minute, no matter how much he had to do. He passed it off and carried on with the housework.

Upstairs, Alvin quickly shut the door of the boys bedroom behind him and leaned against it.

"Stressed?"

Alvin jumped in fright as he didn't expect to hear the voice of his younger, bespectacled brother. He turned to see Simon led on his bed with a book on astronomy.

"Not really, why?" Alvin questioned back, completely oblivious to the fact that Simon knew his dirty secret.

"I just thought you might need something." replied Simon, watching his brother grow hot with guilt and worry.

"W-what do you mean, like what?" Alvin returned, stumbling on his words.

"Oh, I don't know maybe a cigarette." Simon said confidently as he closed his book, set it down on the bedside table and stared deep into Alvin eyes.

Alvin's heart almost stopped. "W-what?" He stuttered

"A cigarette. You know, behind the bike shed with your new buddies." Simon elaborated this time.

"H-how do you..." Alvin trailed off realising the amount of trouble he was in.

"I saw you with my own eyes, Alvin. And you know what. I'M DONE WITH YOU. I keep telling you that those dicks are gonna get you into shit but you don't listen. You're too wrapped up in trying to fit in and be popular to give a damn about what you're doing or about other people trying to save you from joining a bad crowd." Simon's eyes began to water and he breathed heavily, trying to calm down. "I'm fucking finished with you." Whispered Simon, letting a tear role down his furry cheek.

"Does this mean you're going to let me get on with my life without getting pissy about everything I do." Alvin retorted smugly.

Simon almost came out of his skin at hearing those words. His anger wouldn't let him control his tone or volume of his voice. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. YOU'RE THAT BIG-HEADED AND ARROGANT, YOU'RE COMPLETELY BLIND TO SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO HELP YOU."

"STOP TRYING THEN." Alvin screamed back.

"I already have." Simon whispered before opening the door to leave. "And when it all goes wrong. I won't be there for you to run back to."

**WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT :) **

**AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this isn't actually an update, just an A/N.**

**I was wondering if I should carry on with this story as the lack of reviews on the first chapter makes me wonder if people are actually interested.**

**Drop me a PM or review or something to tell me if I should carry on or not. If not, the story will probably just get deleted and I'll stick to sad drama/tragedies like my first two stories (Which I am very proud of, I might add :) ). Although I have no idea what my next drama/tragedy could be about.**

**I'll stop now 'cos I'm starting to ramble :)**

**Big T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, first things first. I wanna say a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed and encouraged me to finish this story. I'm very grateful that people like my writing (Even though my English teacher wasn't thrilled :P). Anyway, thank you all so much for being supportive and persuading me to carry on. So this is the second half to my story. Hope you enjoy :). **

**There's a little Theo/Alvin brotherly fluff in this chapter which I don't really see a lot of so I thought it would be nice. It made me all fuzzy inside just writing it :3. Once again, enjoy :) **

It was the day of the party and Alvin was pumped. But, he couldn't help reminding himself of Simon's words from the day before.

_When it all goes wrong, I won't be there to run back to._

The words ran mockingly through the red-clad 'munks head. Why was Simon so sure that something bad was going to happen, so sure it brought a tear to his eye. Alvin tried to pass it off as Simon being Simon but the thought still lingered in the back of his head.

Alvin exited the boys bedroom and headed downstairs to the breakfast table. Simon and Theodore were already sat waiting patiently for there food. Dave turned and noticed Alvin at the doorway.

"Good morning, Alvin. Take a seat, you're breakfast will be ready soon." Dave chirped before turning back to tend to the pancakes.

Alvin pulled out a chair across from Simon and stared at him wondering if he was still upset at him. By the fact that Simon had completely ignored Alvin's presence, never spoke or made eye contact with him, he took it that he was still pretty upset.

After breakfast was over, Simon speechlessly excused himself from the table and went back up to the room he shared with his brothers. Theodore looked worriedly at Dave.

"Dave, I-is Simon okay?" the chubby chipmunked stuttered.

"I'm not sure,Theo. Maybe I should go talk to him." Dave replied, standing up from the table.

Fearful that Simon would rat him out, Alvin quickly jumped up and started to walk out of the room. "No, it's okay, Dave, I'll go." He said nervously.

Alvin quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs to find Simon. He opened the bedroom door to find him led on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Simon, why are you acting so weird." Alvin asked.

"I'm not acting weird, I just don't want to talk to you." Simon spat back.

"Oh god, is this still about yesterday. Get over it Simon, I'm not going to stop hanging round with them just because you think they're bad. You don't even know them."

"You don't need to know someone to know they're a dick."

"Fine, I'm done with you. Why do you not like any of my friends, Simon." Alvin almost shouted.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL LIKE YOU." Simon screamed back.

Alvin was taken aback by Simon's words. It actually hurt him that Simon would say something like that. His face turned from a frustrated frown to a look of sadness with his mouth slightly agape.

"Y-you don't really mean that d-do you." Alvin choked.

Simon looked at Alvin with burning eyes. "Try me."

Alvin sobbed. Yes, Alvin Seville was crying. "Fine." He turned to walk out. "Fuck you, Simon. I don't need you."

- 8:00pm-

Alvin walked out of the bathroom having just had a shower. Walking over to his bed, he noticed his phone was lit up. He picked up the phone and unlocked it showing a message from Carlos:

_'Yo A-man. Party's at 9:00pm, we're comin to pick you up in a cab at around 8:45 so be ready._

_Carlos.'_

He dropped the phone on the bed and swung open his wardrobe doors, taking out his best clothes.

After getting changed and styling his hair, Alvin stood in the full length mirror in his white Ralph Laurent polo shirt and black Eto jeans and smiled cheekily. "Not Bad." He chirped, grinning. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. In the mirror he saw a green arm appear from behind it followed by his youngest brother, Theodore.

He turned to his green-clad sibling and smiled. "Hey, Theo." He greeted, cheerily.

Theodore looked him up and down, bemused. "Why are you dressed up." Theodore questioned.

"Oh I'm going to a party at a friends house." Answered Alvin.

"Oh okay." Theo replied looking down at the floor.

Alvin looked at Theodore, noticing he wasn't himself. "Is... Something wrong, Theo."

"It's...Just that you and Simon have been fighting a lot lately and... I don't want you to hate each other."

Alvin sighed and sat down on his bed, patting next to him signalling Theodore to sit down. Theodore complied and took a seat next to his brother.

"Ya see, Theo, it's just a thing that brothers go through. We'll never hate each other."

Even though they did at this point.

Alvin continued, dropping an arm around Theodore's shoulders. "We're brothers and completely opposite people, we're bound to clash every once in a while. We'll sort it out buddy, don't worry about it." Alvin lovingly ruffled Theodore's hair to which he smiled and leaned into Alvin's arm.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Alvin." Theodore said smiling up at his older brother.

"Any time, Theo." Replied Alvin returning the smile.

Alvin stood up and made his way downstairs while Theodore stayed in their room watching his favourite show, Meerkat Manor.

Turning the corner into the living room, Alvin spotted Dave doing the dished from dinner. Dave heard Alvin enter the room and turned around to greet his son. He was slightly taken aback by his son's appearance and smiled.

"Wow, Alvin you're looking sharp tonight. What's the occasion?" Dave questioned.

"Oh thanks, Dave. Just a party with friends. I borrowed some of your aftershave, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Will there be alcohol at this party because if I have to come and pick you up because you're too drunk to walk home, I will be furious." Dave said with a very serious look on his face.

"Even if there is, I won't touch a drop, I promise." Alvin replied putting on his best innocent face. Just then, the pair heard a car horn. Alvin looked at his watch and saw it was 8:45.

"Oh that's for me, I gotta go." Alvin said, grabbing his phone and keys , stuffing them in his pockets and heading for the door.

Dave shouted after him. "And Alvin..."

Alvin turned back to his adoptive father.

"No fooling around with girls." Said Dave, sternly.

"You got it, Dave." Alvin shouted back before closing the door and jumping into the cab. He was greeted by his friends and set off towards the address.

The gang climbed out of the cab and entered the house. It was packed wall to wall with people dancing and drinking. The room was lit with black lights and the walls were vibrating with the bass from the speakers.

2 hours and a litre bottle of vodka later the party was in full swing and Alvin was almost falling asleep on the couch. Rory came out of the crowd and sat next to Alvin.

"Hey, A-don, you tired." Rory asked nudging Alvin awake,

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah a-a little." Alvin slurred, barely able to stay awake or speak. Rory chuckled and placed something in Alvin's hand, curling his fingers around the small bag.

Alvin opened his eyes wide enough to see and looked into his hand. He held a small bag containing 2 white pills with smiley faces on them. He looked at Rory questioningly.

"They ought-a wake you up a little." Rory laughed before losing himself in the crowd once again.

Alvin sat up and subconsciously opened the bag, removing its contents and placing the pills in his pocket. He stumbled through the bouncing crowd into the kitchen finding half a glass of vodka and coke. Alvin picked up the drink and delicately searched his pocket for the small pills. He held both pills between his finger and thumb and threw both in his mouth, washing them down with vodka and coke.

15 minutes went by and Alvin was buzzed beyond belief. He found Rory in the crowd.

"Hey Roz, what did you give me. I'm so buzzed right now." Alvin shouted over the music.

"It's Ex... the happy pill." He shouted into Alvin's ear.

"You weren't kidding." Alvin chuckled.

The music kept pumping and the drinks kept flowing. Alvin and the crew were jumping to the music screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs:

Bounce, clap.

We bounce, we clap.

We pose, We smile.

The cameras click,

then flash.

We drink,

we vibes.

We dance,

'til we collapse.

The DJ mixes,

the MC chats.

The crowd screams,

bring this back.

Carlos handed Alvin another pill and he quickly swallowed it. After a few minutes, Alvin felt sick. He stopped jumping and screaming and stood back. Alvin felt something wash over him. His whole body tensed up and his teeth clenched to the point his gums began to bleed. Alvin lost complete control over his balance and body. He fell back making no effort to cushion the blow and his whole body spasmed from the convulsions.

The sound of the party began to fade from Alvin's ears.

"Shit, call an ambulance."

"Quick he's gonna die."

"Someone fucking do something."

Then silence.

Back at the seville residence, everyone was oblivious to the trouble Alvin was in. Dave sat with Simon in the living room watching television silently. Theodore was upstairs in deep slumber. The peace was broken when the ringing of the house phone snapped both Simon and Dave out of their trance.

Dave looked at his watch. 11:30pm.

"I swear to god, if that's Alvin and he's drunk, he'll never see the light of day for a month." Dave said slightly cross.

He picked up the handset of the telephone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Seville residence, Dave speaking."

"Hello, Mr Seville, this is the Los Angeles hospital. Your son, Alvin, has been brought to us in a critical condition. We need you here right away."

"What? is he okay?" He asked confused and scared.

"Right now, it's important you get here as soon as possible."

"Okay, thank you, bye." Dave said, hurriedly slamming the phone down on the table.

"Simon, get your coat and get in the car, now." Dave shouted from the kitchen, rushing round to collect his car keys.

Simon was startled by Dave's behaviour and quickly did as he was told. "Dave, what's wrong?" He questioned, worriedly.

"I'll explain in the car, just hurry up." Dave almost shouted back.

Dave and Simon ran to the car, not even bothering to lock the house. They quickly got into the car and wheel spun down the driveway and bounced off the curb.

"Dave, what's going on?" Simon asked with worry evident on his face.

"Alvin's in hospital in critical condition." Dave answered, running a stop sign.

"W-why, what happened, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Simon. We need to get there first."

The rest of the journey was silent. Dave pulled up to the hospital and rushed inside with Simon. They were greeted by a woman in a white lab coat and glasses

"Are you Alvin Seville's father?" She spoke quickly.

"Yes, is he okay? Where is he?" Dave replied looking for any sign of hope on the woman's face, but finding none.

"Come with me." She said before jogging off, followed by Dave and Simon. A tear nearly fell from Simon's eye as he worried about what state his brother may be in. They came to a halt at a room with a large window. Dave and Simon Simultaneously looked through it to see Alvin led motionless on a bed surrounded by doctors performing CPR. The heart rate monitor showed a flat line.

Simon covered his face and cried "No, no, no, no please don't let him die. Don't let my brother die."

Dave just stared through the window with teary eyes and mouth slightly hanging open. He snapped out of his trance and turned to the nurse.

"What happened, w-what...?" He mumbled.

"He seems to have taken a bad, impure dosage of MDMA at a party." the nurse answered quietly.

"Please help him." Simon whispered through sobs.

"We're doing all we can to help your brother." The nurse assured.

Suddenly the doctors stepped back. Dave looked at the heart monitor and noticed a weak pulse.

"Oh thank god." He sighed, pulling Simon into a tight embrace.

He let go and turned to the nurse. "When will we be able to see him?"

"It'd be best if you let your son rest a little while. There is a chance he may be in a permanent coma, but only very slight. You can stay here at the hospital if you'd like?"

"Yes, thank you, that'd be great." Dave replied, clearly forcing a smile.

An hour later, Simon and Dave were aloud into Alvin's room. They sat beside their motionless family member, watching his chest rise and fall with each weak breathe. Simon grabbed his brother's hand and looked at his expressionless face.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I-I didn't mean all those horrible things I said about you. You're my brother and I should have never said such hurtful things. How could I ever say something like that. I'm a terrible brother. I'm sorry and... I love you."

Simons head dropped and a tears cascaded down his furry cheeks.

Seeing Simon express himself like this brought a year to Dave's eye. He wiped it away and smiled at the scene before him.

Simon still looked down at the floor until he heard something he never expected to.

"I love you too, Simon."

Simon quickly looked up at his older brother to see his eyes slightly open, looking at him and a grin wiped across his face.

"Alvin, you're awake!" Simon shouted as if he was announcing it to the rest of the hospital. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I should have listened to you. How could I have been so stupid?" Alvin said weakly with a quiet, raspy voice.

"You're not stupid, Alvin. I should've never tried to boss you around."

"Of course I'm stupid, you tool. I didn't listen to the smartest person I know and took drugs and look where it got me. I was wrong Simon, I really do need you. I need you to keep me on track and to stop me from doing dumb shit like this."

"And I'll always be there for you, Alvin. No matter what."

"Thanks, Simon." Alvin gushed, wrapping his arms around his brother once again.

Alvin looked at Dave and recoiled under his hospital bed sheet, expecting Dave to shout at him until he was blue in the face, but he never.

"I'm glad you're okay, Alvin." Said Dave, rubbing his son's hand.

"Thanks, Dave." Alvin replied, emerging from the bed sheets.

"And just so you know, you're in so much trouble, it's unreal, young man." Dave added

"I know." Alvin chuckled before pulling his father into a tight embrace.

"Im sorry I disobeyed you." Alvin said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well you've learned your lesson." Dave smiled placing a hand on his Alvin's shoulder.

"I love you... Dad."

"I love you too, son"

The End.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and once again thank you for all the encouraging reviews :) **

**and don't forget to review :P**


End file.
